


Peaches and Cream

by thetroll



Series: A Collection of Drabbles [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome eating a fruit he's never seen before.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Collection of Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by LadyoftheLemons: Peaches

Kagome finished prepping the peaches with a squeal of delight. 

She _loved_ peaches. They were her favorite fruit, best enjoyed—in her opinion, when they were fresh. None of her friends had shared her appreciation for the fleshy fruit but Kagome didn't care. All that meant was more for her.

And oh, how she would enjoy them.

She had four peaches. Four, perfect, plump, and juicy peaches, all prepared and ready for her delight.

With a happy hum of pleasure, she took the first slice of a peach and slid it into her mouth, moaning with glee as the ripe taste exploded in her mouth.

InuYasha scoffed and turned to jump into a tree in annoyance.

She ignored him, just as she ignored the slap Sango gave Miroku as Kagome continued to eat her treat. She didn't care _how_ he interpreted the sounds she made as she ate as long as she was able to eat in peace.

Shippo looked curious but he'd tried the fruit before and hadn't understood her enjoyment. He preferred the applies she brought with her from time to time if he had to have fruit, but he generally preferred candy. It was the strawberry candy that he liked best of all.

Kagome reached for another slice and then another, taking the time to savor them. So lost was she in the delicious fruit that she never noticed Sesshomaru arriving in the clearing—ostensively to test out his new sword on InuYasha.

He froze as he heard her little moan, reminding him of something _else_ entirely. What on earth could the priestess be doing to cause such sounds to escape when she was situated on the other side of camp—alone?

He made his way over to her, ignoring the astonishment of the other humans in the camp. He didn't care about them; he was here merely to satisfy his curiosity in regards to the priestess before he showed off his new blade to his idiotic half-brother.

He stared as he realized that all the priestess was doing was eating fruit. Fleshy, pinkish fruit that he didn't immediately recognize.

"Priestess," he said slowly, "what are you eating?"

"It's a peach." She swallowed the piece she was chewing and then her eyes narrowed. "No! You can't have any; they're all _mine_!"

He snorted. He hadn't really been that interested in trying it until she denied him but now he would not leave without partaking of the fruit. His pride would allow for nothing left. Ignoring her angered gasp, he reached around the hands she'd used to shield the fruit from his eyes and snagged a piece, popping in into his mouth.

The flavor was unusual but he found the overly sweet taste pleasant, for all its oddity. "Hmm." 

He eyed the fruit, longing clear.

She eyed _him_ , suspicion in her gaze.

And then, chuckling, he rumbled, "You will procure more of these. Otherwise, this one would take great delight in ensuring that the fruit is shared."

He scented more than heard her reaction and, as he chuckled again, he left the clearing, forgetting what he'd found InuYasha's group for in the first place. 


End file.
